Allen in Wonderland
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Allen wanders after a strange man dressed in black with white rabbit ear. Curioisity killed the cat, but sometimes the cat might be grinning. Our little Alice-I mean Allen will never forget of regret hsi trip into maddness New Seballen Challenges inside!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. This is a yaoi one-shot drabble. It is based off Alice in Wonderland; i.e. Ciel in Wonderland and Allen in Wonderland. The pairing is Seballen. It's also somewhat of an Male!Alice x Human!White Rabbit yaoi thing going on... only with Sebastian and Allen. I'll let you guys guess who's playing who.

_**Into the Rabbit Hole**_

Allen Walker sat alone in a daisy field not too far from town. He couldn't quite remember how here, or why he was he wearing this outfit. It was a light baby blue jacket and trouser. A white undershirt and his usual neck ribbon, this time in black, around the collar. Wearing knee-high socks and black loafers. Allen sighed, not really his choice of outfit.

The white-haired boy began biding his time, waiting for something. He didn't know why, but something compelled him to sit in this daisy field and wait for something. He didn't know what though. He slightly wondered where Timcampy was, where Lenalee was going, where Lavi was doing, and if Kanda would ever return from his long mission. He began humming a little tune and started weaving flower crowns. A girly talent, but he always had a knack for it. He remembered Mana teaching him how to make these pretty homemade crowns.

Suddenly, a flash of black and white past before the boy. Allen blinked, "What…was that?" He got up, abandoning the floral tiara he was weaving. Allen using his breakneck speed ran after whatever past him, slightly wondering if it were an Akuma. Allen hid behind a dead tree and saw the thing had paused for a moment.

Standing there was the most handsome man Allen had ever seen. He was dress in all black, a few dark red heart adorning his servant's uniform. He was checking a large silver pocket watch; he adjusted his black frame spectacles a bit. Allen noticed this man's oddest feature most of all; not his red eyes, but the two white rabbit ears sticking out from his head. Allen tried to calm in a chuckle, they were so ridiculous. And they called Lavi a rabbit. Yet Allen had to admit they were adorable.

The man sighed and closed his watch. "I'm so very late." He began sprinting off again in a direction to the dark forest. Allen was compelled to follow. And he did, curiosity got the better of the young exorcist.

Allen tried to hail the man down. Calling after him. Yet he seemed to ignore him, mumbling about being late for a very important date. Allen was getting curiouser and curiouser. What was he so late for! "Wait!" He attempted again, picking up his speed. "What're you late for?" He saw that they were coming up to a large rabbit hole. Allen gulped.

Allen attempted to stop, but a damn nasty little stone tripped him. Making him stumble and run at the same time. The rabbit man leapt into the rabbit hole, and Allen feel down with him.

It was just at that very moment at the white rabbit man acknowledged the other's existence. As they both fell on what Allen thought to be a seemingly endless fall, the two locked gazes with each other. Allen stared in bewilderment at the man's beautiful red eyes, different from what he ever saw. He almost forgot he was falling and even forgot to scream and panic. Those eyes were hypnotic.

The man's lips twitched into a smile. Allen felt his cheeks heat up as the man wrapped his long arms around Allen's waist and pulled him close into an embrace. All in midair. Allen shut his eyes blushing madly, until he felt the pressure of the fall lifted. He felt as if they were finally on ground. Allen opened an eye and saw an optical illusion of a checkered tiled floor and a never ending hallway.

The man put Allen down and bowed a bit. "Forgive me Miss Alice. I am very late." He smiled charmingly and ran off. Allen blinked, just realizing what happened. He was called 'Miss Alice'. Miss? He was a boy damnit! "My name's not Alice! It's Allen! I'm a boy!" He shouted at the man running after him.

Out of breath and already frustrated, Allen lashed out a small door about fifteen inches high, giving it a swift kick.

"_Ouch_!" the door cried, making Allen yelp and jump back. The door had no hands to rub itself with to ease the pain of Allen's blow, but it did jiggle in its frame angrily.

"I'm sorry," Allen said after a minute. "I had no idea you were there."

"Well, now you do," the door said indignantly, and Allen saw its mouth was the tiny keyhole beneath the knob, which was spinning back and forth in genuine upset. "Come now, what awful manners, going around and kicking blameless doors who were only minding their own business!"

"I said I was sorry," Allen muttered to himself crossing his arms. How did the man fit in there? He looked about 6 ft tall!

"Are you going to use me or not?" the door asked, and though it had no real face Allen thought it might be frowning.

"Where do you go?" Allen asked it. It was a door, it had to go somewhere.

"Why, to the Queen of Hearts garden, of course," the door replied, as if Allen was stupid not for knowing. "Today is her croquet game. Have you been invited?"

"I don't know," Allen confessed, and he was sure he wasn't. He had no idea who the Queen was, or why she might invite him to her garden party or croquet game or whatever else she might be doing.

"You've got an invitation in your pocket," the door pointed out (without pointing, as it had no hands). Allen touched the playing card, pulling it out to examine again. It was still just the Ace of Hearts. "Yes, that's it," the door said. "I guess I ought to let you in then, if you've got a key."

That Allen didn't have. He looked around, and a there was a little glass table behind him, one he was sure hadn't been there when he'd first come around the corner. There was a small gold key on the rim. Allen took it and used it unlock the little door, which made quite a fuss about having something shoved into its mouth. Once it was open though, Allen encountered another problem—it was only fifteen inches high, and Allen was much too tall to fit. His head might have been able to get through, but without his shoulders his head was extreme useless.

"I can't fit," Allen sighed. The door scoffed and told him he'd have to get small then. Allen didn't have the slightest clue as to how the door expected him to accomplish that. It was apparently growing frustrated with Allen's ignorance, and it pointed to the table again (still without hands) and now, where the key had been, there was a glass bottle, the perfect size of Allen's normal hand, with a paper tag around the neck with "DRINK ME" printed upon it in beautiful script.

Allen's stomach growled. It _had_ been a long time since dinner yesterday. Still, he checked the bottle over in case it read "poison" somewhere. It didn't and the clear liquid in the bottle could be anything. It would have been too easy, and lacked any kind of creativity. Besides, it said to drink it. So Allen did.

The flavor was curious, and impossibly better tasting than anything Jerry had ever made. All at once he tasted cherry-tart, custard, pineapple, roast turkey, toffee, and hot buttered toast. But more amazing than the flavors was that Allen was now only ten inches high, and just the perfect size to fit through the door. Except he'd forgotten the gold key back up on the glass table, and no way to reach it. He tried invoking his Innocence—hoping to just tear the table down—but found, to his horror, he couldn't. His hand remained completely unchanged.

"Great, now I'm stuck," he fumed, and was getting close to kicking something else in hopes it might prove beneficial, when he tripped backwards over a glass chest. Climbing off it Allen found it to be full of cakes, all with the words "EAT ME" scrawled across the frosting with blue icing. Allen sighed, wondering what the worst was that could happen. Besides, he was _hungry_.

Ten minutes later found Allen close to ten feet tall, his head brushing the ceiling of the corridor. Down below he heard the door calling up something about how he wasn't supposed to eat the _entire_ cake, and Allen glared and nudged it with the toe of his shoe. Yes, well, he knew that now, didn't he? Allen was about to take destruction as his next best route and begin smashing the walls with his elbows when he heard the pattering of shoes, and the man was back, coming the way he had before, now carrying a fan and a white pair of kid gloves.

The man bowed and smiled at him again. As he did he dropped his fan and white gloves. He walked off into the darkness, his entire body blending into it immediately.

While thinking this Allen had picked up the gloves and fan and begun fanning himself, since he'd become insufferably hot. "Why aren't there any windows in here?" he demanded to no one. The hall was indeed free of windows but their doors as far as he could see. He wondered where they all went, and while he wondered he'd put the kid gloves on to cover his hands, without even thinking about it.

"How did I do that?" he gasped. "I must be shrinking!" It was true, Allen had shrunk so much that the man's slim gloves fit over his hands perfectly. He realized that holding the fan was turning him smaller and smaller, and so he hurled the fan away before he got any shorter. He was only about two feet high, and while the small, talking door was still much too small there was another door that was just his height, and it was ajar. He must've must have gone that way," he thought, and without a glance behind him Allen rushed through the portal after the man, hoping he might find a way back.

* * *

Allen wandered a deep and oddly flourished forest. Odd flowery and plant life, even animals he knew did not exist inhabit this strange place. He heard the familiar footsteps of a certain man. He hurried over to where he heard the footsteps were.

Allen had laboriously crawled, scratched, scrambled, and tumbled through what seemed like an endless supply of shrubs, but he finally found himself looking at a house. In fact, the house was hard to miss; it was colossal. And pink. Allen felt his eye-twitch. He saw the man walking over to it. The man, all dressed in black had a bright pink house. Somehow…he felt as if that were a bit out-of character.

Allen walked out of the shrubs and stumbled over to where the man was. He attempted again to speak with the rabbit man. The man swiveled around with a stern yet kind look on his face. "Maryann!" he said in a scolding fashion.

The boy jumped slightly at the sternness of his voice. "My name's not Maryann! It's Allen!" He said. Why did this guy insist on calling him girl's names? He didn't really look like a girl, did he? Allen pondered as the man ignored him. The man seemed to mistake him for his servant because he had shoved Allen into his cottage and ordered him to find the rabbit man's white fan and white gloves. Allen did give the man the fan he found, but secretly refused to return the man his white gloves he was currently wearing. Perhaps to spite him for he was keeping on calling him Maryann.

Allen rummaged through the attic, where the man had ordered him to go and find his gloves. Allen huffed, not really pleased on becoming the maid here. Allen saw a box of the 'Eat Me' cakes that made him big. Allen was compelled to eat one before a knock was heard on the attic door. '"Maryann…a word please."

"Allen," he repeated exasperatedly . He opened the door and was pulled into an embrace. Allen blushed madly.

The man smiled, "I knew you weren't Maryann…I was just curious if you would do it. Little Alice. My you are sp gullible." He chuckled. Allen felt his eye twitch again. He was playing with him!

"For the last time. My name is Allen, not Maryann nor Alice. Just Allen."

"Well 'Just Allen'…" The man chuckled. "I am the White Rabbit, Sebastian Michaelis." He bowed letting the boy ago and kissing his hand kneeling.

Allen blushed and looked down. He giggled a bit, the title White Rabbit was such an oxymoron for the other all dressed in black. Only his ears to his undershirt to his gloves were actually white. Allen smiled as Sebastian explained he made a miscalculation. The croquet game was today, but it was later. His other servants had pulled a prank on him and reset his watch.

Allen giggled on how this man was always punctual as he explained. Sebastian sat him down and fed him carrot cake and tea. They chatted for a while, asking what Sebastian did. He was the royal page to the Queen. Allen nodded sipping his tea. Time seemed to move slowly here.

Allen did not expect for Sebastian to carry him once he was done with his tea. Allen blushed madly and was fluster, gripping onto the rabbit man for dear life. The White Rabbit dressed in black smirked as he led the other to his room. Allen blushed madly laying on the soft canopy bed. Sebastian smiled shutting and closing the door. Allen felt his face grow warm, his eyes becoming hazy. His head dizzy. "W-what did you put in that tea?" he murmured as thin lips touched his own.

"Just a hint of madness." Sebastian smirked getting on top of the boy. His eyes glowed red. "And your mine forever, little Allen."

Allen blushed, falling into the madness. The madness of Wonderland. And the wonder the rabbit he so curiously followed began to do to his body.

_**We're All Mad Here**_

_**Come Join the Tea Party**_

* * *

**Don't know what came over me. I think I wasted too much time on the door scene and rushed through the house scene. I don't know if I hate this or like this. I love this Rabbit Sebastian x Alice Allen. I'd like to see more of it, maybe in uncensored lemon perhaps. Looking to you my fanfiction writing fans.**

**Sydney's Seballen Challenges**

**My first challenge to you all. Make an Alice in Wonderland based Seballen fanfic. I accept up to K- M. NC17 is also accepted. This is the main challenge for all of you. The reward is a cyber cookie in the shape of Timcampy. **

**Other Challenges**

**Leather Bustier Challenge**

**Have Allen wear a leather bustier and being raped by Sebastian,**

**Kitty Allen Challenge**

**Have Allen cosplay as a cat boy for Sebastian. Love will ensue.**

**Seballen Love-Child Challenge**

**For all you M-preg fans. Make an M-preg fiction with Allen as the momm and Sebastian as the daddy. I accept all fan children.**

**Allen the new Bocchan Challenge**

**Allen takes Ciel place as Sebastian's new master.**

**Seballen Cameo/Crossover Challenge**

**Making an anime-x over story. Or your own crossover story of anything. Put a cameo of Sebby and Allen or add Seballen as a pair in there. **

**Teacher and Student Challenge**

**Sebastian and Allen, high school style. Follows DGM high school omakes.**

**Series of Seballen Omakes**

**Speaks for itself. Mini-episodes of Seballen love~**

**Good Luck Everyone! Send me a PM of Which Challenge You Are Doing. This is All and completely free with no time-limit. Good luck again, and spread Seballen Love.**


	2. SEBALLEN CHALLENGES! contunied

**Seballen Challenges!**

**I decided to make an entire chapter dedicated to Challenges for Seballen love. **

**Once Again:**

**Leather Bustier Challenge**

**Have Allen wear a leather bustier and being raped by Sebastian,**

**Kitty Allen Challenge**

**Have Allen cosplay as a cat boy for Sebastian. Love will ensue.**

**Seballen Love-Child Challenge**

**For all you M-preg fans. Make an M-preg fiction with Allen as the momm and Sebastian as the daddy. I accept all fan children.**

**Allen the new Bocchan Challenge**

**Allen takes Ciel place as Sebastian's new master.**

**Seballen Cameo/Crossover Challenge**

**Making an anime-x over story. Or your own crossover story of anything. Put a cameo of Sebby and Allen or add Seballen as a pair in there. **

**Teacher and Student Challenge**

**Sebastian and Allen, high school style. Follows DGM high school omakes.**

**Series of Seballen Omakes**

**Speaks for itself. Mini-episodes of Seballen love~**

**Alice and Wonderland**

**Alice in Wonderland Base love of Sebastian and Allen**

**Vampire Love**

**Who's a sexy vampire? Sebastian and/or Allen! Have either Sebastian be a vampire and his new victim, or Allen as a vampire and Sebastian his demon servant who he pleasurably drains blood of for nourishment. NO SPARKLES!**

**Three-way**

**Have a sexy Three-way love triangle with Sebastian and Allen and anyone else. **

**It's Bondage Bitch!**

**Madonna's Erotica inspired me to do this challenge. Either dominatrix Allen or bondage Allen.**

**A Day in the Life**

**A regular sexy day of Seballen.**

**Dress-up**

**Allen likes to dress up in Sebby's uniforms. Too bad there too big! **

**Kimono Allen**

**Allen in a drop dead sexy kimono. (Something like Alois's kimono)**

**Crush On You**

**Allen has a deep crush of Sebastian. Tries to admit his feelings. The feeling is mutual. **

**Fairytale Ending**

**Pick a fairy tale and mess it up with Sebastian. (Hint: I am a big little mermaid fan)**

**Music Romance**

**Sebastian and Allen make beautiful music together.**

**Switch Roles!**

**Allen is the demon and Sebby is the human. Yet Sebastian still dominates Allen!**

**Modern Love**

**Modern Times Allen and Sebastian love**

**Intern**

**Allen is the new intern and his boss Sebastian loves to sexually harass him in his own way.**

**Host Club**

**Allen accidently walks into the Phantomhive Host Club. His new Favorite Host…guess.**

**Strip Club**

**Allen strip teases his demon.**

**Catch me if you can**

**Allen and Sebastian play a little game of love tag.**

**Free For All:**

**Anyone who has their own Seballen ideas and themes. Pm me or put it in a review of your idea. It's all free. Remember…cyber cookie Timcampy is at stake here!**

**Ratings: K- NC17(M)**


End file.
